darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravelord Servant
'Gravelord Servant '''is a covenant in ''Dark Souls. Gravelord servant spread misery by using eyes of death to spawn more enemies in other worlds. Requirements The player must have at least one eye of death. There are some eyes of death close to where players can access the gravelord covenant; basilisks found in the Depths and The Great Hollow also drop them rarely. Also, the player must not have killed Nito. How to Join In The Catacombs, find the row of coffins guarded by the Titanite Demon. There should be one coffin near the end of the hall that the player can choose to snuggle in. Pray to the Sacaphogaus Gravelord there. Benefits Upon joining, players recieve: *Gravelord Sword *the Gravelord Sword Dance miracle. Gravelords level up by offering eyes of death. When Gravelord Servants offer 10 eyes of death, they receive the Gravelord Greatsword Dance miracle. Players can continue to offer eyes of death afterwards, but will not receive additional rewards. Abilities Being a gravelord servant allows people to curse other people's worlds. To do this, use an eye of death. Doing so will cause numerous black phantom NPCs to spawn in up to three other people's worlds. From then on, if any of those players die in those worlds, half of their souls would go to the gravelord servant. The curse lasts until the gravelord servant signs off, or if the cursed players invade, and kill, the gravelord servant. To do this, they must find the gravelord servant's summon sign (which will move with the gravelord servant). Then they can invade as spirits of vengeance. The victor of the battle is awarded an eye of death. All three players may invade the gravelord servant at once. Notes Gravelord servants are the only people who can cause trouble for hollowed players. Also, unlike Darkwraiths and spirits of vengeance, gravelord servants can curse someone's world after the victim has already beaten the boss of the area (however, the gravelord can only put down signs in areas where he/she has not beaten the boss yet). Upon laying down an eye of death, gravelord servants cannot summon friendly phantoms. Laying down an eye of death will cause the gravelord servant to use it, no matter what happens afterwards. Gravelord servants can still put down signs after defeating Nito; however, if they wish to leave the covenant they will not be able to rejoin again until the next playthrough. Players are not notified when they are cursed; however, they are notified if the gravelord servant is killed. Gravelord servants cannot indict the people they curse if the same people kill them. Overview Gravelord Servant is one of the tougher covenants to master. It is often difficult to get the right people to invade (sometimes Blades of the Darkmoon and Darkwraiths will invade you anyway, and killing them does NOT yield eyes of death), and skilled players should have no problem defeating the red phantoms gravelords send to other worlds. Gravelord servants also run the risk of being invaded by numerous people at once, which is almost never a pleasant situation. Oftentimes it is faster to simply farm eyes of death of basilisks in the depths to obtain them than actually use them in the way they are intended. Category:Covenants